


Phobias

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's Lucifer who is scared of this clown, M/M, Sam is the one with the phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: "It's not real" doesn't mean much when it reminds you of something that is.





	Phobias

Sam pulled Lucifer behind him, ignoring the cries and protests from the archangel. You’d think someone who was literally older than dirt wouldn’t be such a chicken shit, but apparently Lucifer was out to surprise Sam in any way possible.

“It’s just a movie, Luce!” Sam said over his shoulder.

“It’s a movie with a man-eating clown from outer space!” Lucifer snapped. He planted his feet in an attempt to keep Sam from pulling him further, but his current lack of Angel Mojo made him incredibly weak when compared to the seasoned hunter.

“Exactly! If I, of all people, am willing to watch it, then it should be perfectly fine for you!” Sam argued.

“But Sam!” Lucifer tried planting his feet again. He still got pulled forward, but the attempt, itself, had Sam stopping and turning around to look at Lucifer face-to-face. Sam’s look of irritation was exchanged for a sympathetic one as he took in the utter horror on Lucifer’s face.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Sam asked. Even without his Grace, there wasn’t much that instilled this kind of fear in Lucifer.

The archangel opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think of the correct words to express himself. When Lucifer let out a shuddering breath, still silent, Sam stepped closer and brought his free hand up to caress the side of Lucifer’s face. Sam pecked a few kisses over Lucifer’s face before breaking the silence.

“Luce? What’s wrong?” Sam asked again.

“Leviathans aren’t the only thing that Purgatory was meant to hold,” Lucifer managed to get out.

Sam went quiet again when he realized what Lucifer’s statement meant, especially in relation to  _ when _ Lucifer started acting so scared. Lucifer had been so excited about seeing the movie at first. Until Dean had shown Lucifer screenshots from the original TV miniseries, insisting that Lucifer had to at least see pictures of Tim Curry in full makeup before seeing the new movie. However, there was more than just the clown in those screenshots.

“Lucifer. It, the creature… It isn’t real,” Sam assured Lucifer. “Whatever it reminds you of, it isn’t real.”

“Humans are so sheltered,” Lucifer insisted, turning his head with a faraway look in his eyes.

Sam caressed the side of Lucifer’s face again. Did Sam want to know the details of whatever it was that Lucifer had been reminded of? Not really. Anything that had an archangel, of all beings, scared shitless was not something a mere human should probably be facing, either.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the bunker. I’ll make Dean come see the movie with me instead,” Sam said, gently guiding Lucifer back towards the car. Sam knew he made the right decision when the tension drained from Lucifer more and more with each step further away from the movie theater doors. Sam would just have to think of something else for them to do for Date Night.


End file.
